Tenleytown/Friendship station
|footer = Main southern area |terminal =Safe terminal }} Tenleytown/Friendship station is a Red Line Metro tunnel that connects the Friendship and the Tenleytown stations. It must be traversed to get to the Galaxy News Radio station through the Chevy Chase North exit in the south. Layout Friendship Station is the area encompassing the northern rail platform. The area near the station exit to Friendship Heights contains restrooms and a small pair of offices. The offices contain feral ghouls, a dead mercenary and various crafting supplies. There is also a Grognak the Barbarian skill book to be found here (see notes). The immediate vicinity is infested with radroaches, more feral ghouls, and an unlucky, lone raider that has likely wandered into this area from above. On the platform is a corrugated steel shelter, which is collapsed and fully engulfed in flames. A dead wastelander can be found only a few feet away along with a pair of feral ghouls. Under the platform are more feral ghouls, and a pair of radroaches. In the train tunnels just north of the station, there is a glowing one (or feral ghoul reaver) and a feral ghoul that has killed a mercenary; beside the body is a laser rifle. He was apparently breaking into the generator enclosure when he was ambushed by the feral ghouls. In the junction between the tracks to the south is another dead mercenary and another pair of feral ghouls. On some metal shelves near them are a cache of various crafting components. Tenleytown Station is the area encompassing the southern rail platform. It is near the exit to Chevy Chase North where two radroaches skitter about it. The corpses of several very recently deceased feral ghouls lead out onto the platform from the Chevy Chase access point, and several live feral ghouls can be found below the platform with a lone super mutant guarding the entrance of the tunnel leading north. The super mutant will attack the surviving ghouls if it detects them, but whether or not it was the cause of the massacre on the platform is unknown. Further north up the tunnel near the access door to Farragut West station is a utility junction between the tracks lines with an Eat'o'tronic 3000 wall dispenser and a Nuka-Cola vending machine. Three radroaches can be found here which when detected may scatter southward down the tunnel alerting the super mutant. Notable loot * Nuka-Cola Quantum: Up the escalator at the Friendship station, Northern part of the map, on a bench. * Lying, Congressional Style: On a metal shelf in an inbetween section south of the north metro, next to a generator. * Grognak the Barbarian: In the back room of the small office in the northeast part of the map. It is laying on the top left shelf of the left-most locker on the east wall. (It may be especially difficult to find since the colors are very similar to some environmental objects.) Notes * There is a toilet trap in the men's bathroom near the Friendship Heights exit. It's in the 3rd stall on the right and gives 35 microfusion cells if it is disarmed. To disarm, jump on the toilet's tank and look down into the tank. * The name of this station appeared on an advertisement for the Metro. * A pair of neutral radroaches can be found in the men's bathroom by the entrance to Tenleytown/Friendship station that appear as hostile on your HUD. * If going through the station, returning to the entrance, a raider and two low level ghouls may respawn. * In the southwest corner of the train station to the west of the Chevy Chase entrance, there are large metal boxes that contain random loot. Two of these boxes stacked are as tall as the player. Appearances Tenleytown/Friendship station appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery FO3 LCS Tenleytown.jpg|Lying, Congressional Style Grognak_the_Barbarian_Tenleytown_Freedom_Station.jpg|Grognak the Barbarian Category:Red Line Metro Stations de:Tenleytown/Friendship Station es:Estación Tenleytown/Amistad ru:Станция Тенлитаун/Френдшип uk:Станція Тенлітаун/Френдшип zh:譚莉鎮/友誼高地站